wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Homophobia
Black Homophobia is a new phenomenon recognized in the early 21st Century. Black Homophobia. What is it? According with the Daily Show's Senior Black Correspondent, Larry Wilmore, blacks have always been homophobes. But like many minorities, it wasn't considered important or "racist" enough. It was only when Barack Hussein Obama became the first mooslim black president that they realized they were now in charge!! Black homophobia became very important for their majority group status. Blacks are now joining the ranks of powerful groups like whites, conservatives, Christians, and the rich The Ultra Rich!! The New Benefits for your race include but are not excluded to: *The end of black racism *The end of black oppression *The sense of entitlement and superiority against "others" (including races, ethnic groups, and religions!) *The benefit of shouting "Black Powa!" and actually mean it! *New black robes and hoods to scare away minorities (sorry, white robes are taken) *To be excluded from suspicion of committing past and future crimes *No more racial profiling! *And much much more!! Of course there are still many white people who wonder if blacks are ready for their new found role as "oppressors" and if they would be able to exercise their new found powers correctly. Which is why "Black Homophobia" is a very important step for them. It is their journey of becoming a recognized and accepted Majority. It is their only chance to demonstrate "other" groups that they are not a minority anymore, and to be able to enjoy the fruits of their race's labors. So the first thing they did as the new "Majority" was to outlaw gay marriage in Gaylifornia! "Congratulations! You have taken someone else's rights!! You are taking the path of becoming oppressors! You are practicing this oppression thing very well. It is almost as if you have learned the "ways of oppression" all your life... *sniff* they grow so fast..." Why is Black Homophobia practiced? Blacks are southerners, and by the value of geography they have always disliked The Gays, but stupid liberals have been too PC minded to figure that one out. Poor liberals... Blacks have now joined the ranks of The Super Baby Jesus's army to protect the sanctity of marriage from gays, divorce, and infertility.* If the blacks' new given rights are taken away. Black people will have no one to oppress except white people Canadians. Which is why Real Americans must defend their given rights to oppress The Gays. There is no truth that conservatives are exacerbating the already minimal relations between Blacks and The Gays to keep these two preoccupied while pursuing their conservative agenda, this is a liberal lie! Black People, do not pay attention to it! * It's been proven that having a black person in your house will cure your wife of infertility. The Future of Empowered Real Blacks within the GOP, Thanks to Black Homophobia HELL NO!!! See Also * The Gay Agenda * The End of Black Racism * Black Islamophobia External Tubes On the War against The Gays * Myth of black homophobia keeps blacks and gays divided * Blacks, gays discuss fallout over Prop. 8 * Why blacks backed Prop 8 * Stop Blaming California's Black Voters for Prop 8 * Nate Silver: Don't Blame Prop 8 On Black And Latino Voters * If Gays Get Married, Straight Black Men Will Run From Their Families! (I was right all along!! And those fools laughed at me and called me crazy!) --Mutopis * Obama Does Not Care for Black People. But he Loves the Gays! * [http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_political/3990601.html Stupid Black People Continue fight against Teh Gays] * Black Gays to seize government! * Even White Gays supports black homophobia! * See, Black People think teh gay is wrong! *Gay People wont stop stealing black people's Civil Rights